


Tied up

by oceansapart



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansapart/pseuds/oceansapart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you're going to use cuffs you should remember, always remember, where you put the key.</p><p>[Or the time Harvey finds Donna's bucket list]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onlywordsnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlywordsnow/gifts).



> The prompt was Donna and Harvey cuffed together, and the prompter was the bday girl.  
> Happy birthday Dany! ♥ :)

 

 

 

 

 

 

Everything started because he was perusing her schedule (and her desk but she didn’t need to know) and he found a weird list, Donna's bucket list. Suddenly he felt like he had won the lottery, he could actually surprise her for her birthday. He started reading the trips she'd like to make, small mundane things like owning a dog, or learn another language, read this book, or that book, plant a tree. He would buy both, (and maybe he could ask Marcus if he'd like a new tree in his backyard) it didn't matter if, after the surprise, she would be on his little detective work. The problem was that as he kept reading, there were some of the items written in code, like ES, RPS, and some others really personal; for example, 'say yes to a marriage proposal if it feels right' with another pen that seemed like a newer entry, she scribbled 'Before turning 50, thank you very much' but, the worst was the last, he could read 'How?' and it was strike-through in red. He knew to what it refer to, and his heart beat a bit slower, feeling like he was intruding.

_(And some other things he couldn't put a name to it, how stupid he was, how much time have they lost?)_

 

 

They were together now though, and he wanted to make up for some of the time lost, and to be as wonderful as she is to him, he couldn't always express his feelings with words, but he sure could with actions. 

 

 

She was pouring wine, waiting for him to arrive when she hears her lock, turning around she sees him holding a bouquet of flowers and little tote bag from her favorite bookshop. (He couldn't wait until her birthday) When she asks him what's the special occasion, he smiles, that little smile that it's only for her at night, when they're alone and comfortable. He kisses her, goes to put the flowers in one of her vases, while she opens the bag. He can hear the book's pages turning, waiting for the moment she finds the second gift. Instead of hearing her gasp or thank him he hears a small thud.

The books are laying on her table, and she's looking intently to her wine glass, her hand is tapping lightly on the edge of the table.

'Harvey?'

(Crap, he thinks, he's so busted) 'Yes, honey?'

'Since when do you call me honey?' she says, trying to sound menacing but failing because his deer in headlights look is kind of endearing. She leaves the glass and starts walking towards him. ' And do not try to deflect this question...have you read my bucket list?'

He sighs 'I will never be able to surprise you, Am I?' 

'That's deflecting the question' She starts fidgeting with his tie and he swallows hard.

'Fine, yes, I did, but I wanted to do something nice' As quickly as she was practically interrogating him she's back at the table sipping her glass of wine and looking at the tickets that were inside one of the books. He's by her side, hugs her from behind and kisses her neck.

'Are we going then?' She turns around inside his embrace, kisses him lightly.

'Yes, this is.. thank you Harvey, but you better never do this again'

'Yes mam, also? maybe with all the wine you'll explain those coded items?' She thinks for a minute trying to remember, mouths a little oh, and whispers in his ear what those were about'

 

* * *

 

 

 

After a sunny Saturday outside, walking through this vineyards she had wanted to visit for such a long time, he doesn't need to say more when he touches her hip with one hand while bringing her closer with the other. They're outside, enjoying the night and warmness enveloping them, they have had their share of wine, and their walk by to their room dazzled between kisses and soft thumps against walls and elevators. However, as soon as their room door closes she hears the click and the cold metal against her wrist. She looks down and sees they're handcuffed together. He whispers in her ear 'You're under arrest for theft' and before she gets caught up with the game he's playing she realizes what he's doing. Another bucket list wish to be crossed of. The night she explained what those coded entries were he had made her sit with her and strike the one they did together. 'ES' (Elevator Sex) was done already (more than once) and she hadn't had much time to be thinking of her bucket list since she erased the 'how' in her list. He loved her, entirely, and she forgot about the rest. But he gave her the books, had the wine tasting tour, and quickly RPS was about to happen too. (Role Playing Sex) 

 

Her voice comes out sultry when she asks what did she steal. He shivers, wants to kiss her, but he needs to stay in character for a little while, so instead he keeps busy, brings her to the bed and makes her sit, comes up with a long least of felonies her alter ego made. She smiles when he starts telling her her rights, when Agent Specter, FBI, starts asking questions. He had watched his fair share of procedural shows and movies, he should be able to play the part, but this is Donna, she's a professional and he wishes he could have thought of this better. Her smile is predatory, and maybe he could have been her Clyde, not this stupid amateur FBI Agent that would let her walk free if she says the right thing.

'Miss Paulsen, this is the moment you should speak, I could help you' He's standing in front of her sitting on the bed, her leg is caressing his calf, and he takes it with his free hand, kneels and the cuff on her wrist brings her forward. 'You should't do that Donna' his eyes are dark, his pupils dilated; seeing the want in his eyes makes her want to say 'Fuck, let's forget this' instead she laughs, completely in character, this catwoman like delinquent. Moving her upper body closer to him she whispers

'What are you going to do, arrest me?' And she shows him the cuffed wrists, he smirks, puts his hand on her leg, moving her to the edge of the bed. He wants to do so many things, could do so many things but just stares at her. 'You know Agent, you could let me free, we could have some fun' She purrs, while unbuttoning his shirt. Harvey grabs her hand, stops her, for a minute she sees the wheels turning in his head, but probably his faux self is as turn on as her Harvey is. He pulls himself up, and his lips crushes on hers, she falls down on the bed, her free arm coming to his back, touching the hair at the nape of his neck, while her legs circle his middle. His mouth attacks her neck, and they're wearing too many clothes but because of the handcuffs they can't get undress. She mischievously pats his pockets, trying to find the key, (maybe play this game a little longer) when she doesn't find anything she suggests to take them off so he gets off her and sits, taking a minute to regain his breath. He stands up and she follows, check on the bedside table, he was sure he put it there. He walks to the bathroom, and hears a little yelp, apologizes when he sees she's touching her handcuffed wrist. The key isn't on the vanity, or the little desk besides the room's door either. When he lets himself look at her he doesn't know if she's still in character or she really is going to kill him.

'You lost the key?' Definitely the second. She rolls her eyes, starts patting his torso. She doesn't feel the key and sighs. 

'Any plans Sherlock?'

'Not right now? Do you have bobby pins? this toy things probably should come off easily though' She tugs him to the bathroom again, he offers his hand to do the job, but she's fusing with the lock already. She can't believe this is happening, she tries sitting down, he wasn't expecting it, and complaining follows her. 

This is how it ends he thinks, everything started because he wanted to surprise her with something special, not one of the bags she liked or designer clothes, something she really wanted. Harvey's sigh is answered with her head on his shoulder. He's a bit melodramatic when he's handcuffed, he realizes.

 

'I can't believe you lost the key' he grabs her hand.

'Yeah, me either'

'Let's make a rule of never role playing again' He can feel her smiling through her tired voice. He squeezes her hand, caresses the inside of it with his thumb.

'Your performance was amazing though' he lets his head rest on top of hers.

'When is it not?' he smiles again. They sit in silence for a while until he hears her yawn, holding her hand he makes them stand walk to the bed, she's about to laugh about the whole situation when he remembers. The pocket in the jacket he was carrying and dropped when they got in the room. 

 

 

_Maybe she'll strike RPS after all, but at the moment the feeling of his hands in her lower back, while his mouth is going down her chest is the only thing occupying her thoughts._

 

* * *

 

 

 

The week after they plant the tree in Marcus' backyard, he finds her sitting on his couch, her bucket list besides a cold cup of coffee. He kisses the top of her head, sees red crossing out some of her written down wishes on it. He offers her some wine and she gets back on the book she was reading, she has make herself at home in his apartment, and he can call it home since she's there to come back to.

 

Maybe she's ready to cross out another item on that list. They're just a few years away from turning 50. 

 

 

 


End file.
